1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a signal control circuit and a switching apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current programmed control of the related art mainly uses a peak current of a switching transistor. Such a peak current control scheme may have a fast transient response and stability, but may cause a switching ripple current of an inductor to reduce the accuracy of a current control loop. Accordingly, the peak current control has a limit in sensing an accurate average current, and needs to sense all current flowing through the inductor in order to sense the accurate average current. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,863,836.